


New Normal

by LetoaSai



Series: Secrets [16]
Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe, And almost implied relationships, F/M, Gossip, Implied Relationships, Sequel, Shopping, a day off, girls day out, what is normal?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:48:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28378749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LetoaSai/pseuds/LetoaSai
Summary: A day off with friends is exactly what Kairi needed. School, magic, keyblade training. The girls each had their own normal.
Relationships: Leon (Kingdom Hearts)/Squall Leonhart/Cloud Strife, Naminé/Vanitas (Kingdom Hearts)
Series: Secrets [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1593604
Comments: 15
Kudos: 50





	New Normal

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to Secret's Kept ^__^

Understanding that ‘normal’ was subjective, and living through the changes of ‘normal’ were rather different. Kairi was still figuring out her new normal. She didn’t remember her early childhood but growing up on Destiny Island had been normal enough. It had been filled with fun and friends and school and trying to figure out who she was. 

It really hadn’t been bad at all but when you had two best friends determined to go on adventures, she couldn’t help but be of like mind. Still, as a little girl she thought it would be more along the lines of traveling and seeing the sights. Even when making the raft-which they all knew wouldn’t work-she expected it to be more like long weekends and overnight trips. 

She’d never imagined then that it would be more fighting darkness with magic weapons and traveling to different worlds on missions to banish that darkness. 

Once upon a time, Kairi might have opted to stay away from the fighting. She might have stayed on the islands which were normally safe from such things but she had those two best friends who ran head first towards danger and she was just so damn tired of being left behind. 

Kairi had been training for a while now, mostly with Lea but lately she’d been training off and on with Aqua. There being a woman she could learn from was a morale booster but everyone wanted a break sometimes. 

She’d taken some outings for granted growing up, but spending time with girls her age was exactly the kind of thing she wanted to do with her day off from training. Today she was in the middle of Twilight Town’s Market Street with Olette, Xion and Naminé.

“Is this the one, Olette?” Xion asked, standing in front of a boutique, peering in through the window. There was something astoundingly nostalgic about shopping. 

“Yep.” Olette said, opening the door that chimed, announcing their presence and holding it for the other three. 

Kairi glanced around with a hum of appreciation. “Cute.” 

“What are you looking for?” Naminé asked. She’d been pleasantly surprised to be asked to come along though Kairi wasn’t certain why. Perhaps she'd just gotten used to being over looked. 

Xion whipped around to look at her with a grin. “A swim suit. I’ve gone to the beach a few times but it was really just walking along the shore and collecting shells. I’m gonna cash in a favor from Sora and actually get in the water.” 

Olette chuckled, “Well, you’ll definitely find something here.” They were all spreading out in the boutique but stayed close enough they could still talk without bothering the other customers.

“What kind of favor was it?” Kairi asked, curiosity piqued. Xion had had a vastly different normal than the one she’d had. Beyond just being alive for only a few years, Xion had spent all of it training and fighting. She’d learned to wield a keyblade practically before she’d learned to talk. 

Absolutely no one blamed her and Roxas for actually attending school and trying out normal people activities that didn’t involve magic. 

“I wasn’t actually involved but i’m jumping in anyway. See, Sora promised Roxas he’d teach him how to surf and i want in on that. It looks like so much fun.” 

Kairi tipped her head back and laughed. “What? Really? I’m gonna have to catch that one too, even if it’s just to watch. I remember Sora and Riku learning to surf and it was hilarious.” 

“Were they any good?” Olette asked, browsing through the clothing racks. 

“Decent enough. Riku’s older brother went pro so i’m sure we could ask him to teach you when Sora inevitably gets distracted.” Kairi said, thinking she could use a new swim suit too. “Or you know,” she hesitated. “I’m pretty sure Cloud surfs too.” 

Xion rounded a tall clothing rack to look at Kairi. “Really? Papa does?” 

“Sure.” Kairi said, positive she’d seen him on the waves. “Always struck me as so fearless and i guess i know why now.” Mercenary. Sora’s dad was a mercenary. It was a heady thought. He was just the nice man that had made them lunches and let Kairi come over whenever she wanted. 

Naminé seemed to unknowingly somehow follow along with her thoughts. Figured, she was Kairi’s Other. “You were surprised, right? Seeing Cloud at the tower that day?” 

“Well yeah.” Kairi said, picking up a shirt and holding it up to her chest as she looked in the nearest mirror. “Cloud was just Mr. Strifehart. As i got older i started calling him uncle Cloud. I had no idea he was from another world. He was odd sure but that’s no reason to be all suspicious.” 

“Odd now?” Olette asked, trying on sunglasses just to her right. “I mean, you’re all odd to me.” That gained a round of laughter. Of the four of them, Olette was definitely the most traditionally normal. 

“Oh i dunno.” Kairi shrugged. “Always with the black shorts and tank top. Never saw him wear color. I never saw him frustrated really and let’s be honest, he dealt with Sora and Riku who are master of pushing people’s buttons.” 

That got another round of smirks. 

“He didn’t really have a job but always had money. I just remember thinking that was kind of odd. Not in a bad way just, i’d wondered if he came from a wealthy family or something. Didn’t know it was because monsters evidently dropped money and items and he was just swimming in the wealth of his bounty.” 

That had Xion laughing. “Yep, that would do it. Money and supplies to live off of. Been there.” Literally, no one else could relate… 

Kairi just shrugged again. “I never saw him the way Riku did. I didn’t know he was some amazing fighter. I found out with everyone else. I didn’t realize he was Sora’s ‘mom’ either though i definitely wondered what happened to his mom from time to time. Same way i wondered about what happened to my own.” 

“There’s some camaraderie in that.” Naminé agreed. She’s been a little hesitant to look around at first but she was finally starting to get into it. Naminé hadn’t had an easy start either and would always be somewhere between normal and not. She would always be a witch. Even if she wasn’t a conventional fighter she was always going to have one foot in that world. “Xion, the swim suits are over here.” 

“Oh, awesome.” The two of them were starting to wander off.

“So it’s strange for everyone else to picture Cloud surfing and it’s just normal for you.” Olette mused. “Funny. Perspective.” 

Kairi heaved a sigh and smiled. “That’s it exactly.” The two of them shared and laugh and both spent a few minutes picking out a shirt for the other. 

The two girls might have been different but they understood each other well enough. “I’m glad you all came today.” Olette said. “This had been a fun reprieve.” 

“Oh trust me, i know what you mean.” Kairi snorted. “We’re both in the ‘my best friends are boys’ club. Can you picture me in here trying to find a cute outfit with Sora and Riku wandering around?” 

Olette was laughing already. “Hey, i have Hayner and Pence so i get it. It’s been worse lately.” She rolled her eyes. “Ugh, look, i love my friends and all but i can not handle stupid pining. It’s killing me.” 

“Pining?” Kairi leaned in, gesturing for Olette to hand her the fresh gossip.

“Mhm,” Olette smirked. “Hayner and Seifer. Those two idiots have been on the outs for years. Nothing but posturing and fighting. Seifer goes off for a summer and comes back and BAM! It’s like those two dorks are looking at each other for the first time.” 

“It sounds adorable.” Kairi cooed. 

“It’s unbearable!” Olette was looking entertained by the thought. “I mean, Hayner is so flustered he’s just flinging insults and Seifer just takes it. Just stands there all quiet and lets Hayner say whatever he wants. Then Hayner gets more flustered and pissed off and Pence doesn’t get it at all, poor thing.” 

“Honey, i lived through Riku and Sora. The two were practically married and had no idea. Thank goodness that’s out in the open now.” Kairi snickered. This was nice. This was what she wanted. Playful understanding. 

She’d been spending a lot of time lately at the Land of Departure and while Aqua and Terra were getting to be excellent teachers, she wasn’t sure they were ever _actual_ teenagers. They must have missed that phase somehow. 

“Kaairi! Oleeette!” Xion sang from the back corner of the store. “I’ve found swim suits for yooou!”

“Oh, you were looking for us too?” Olette mused, following the sound of her voice. “I’m not the one learning to surf.” 

“Oh whatever, we can have a beach day too.” Xion shrugged. She was holding a two piece swimsuit in black, white and violet. The bottoms looked more like shorts then briefs. 

“Oh those are cute.” Kairi pointed. 

“You like?” Xion beamed, holding them up to her. 

“I do.” 

Naminé laughed softly, “They were the first ones she picked up.” 

“Intuition.” Olette mused, hand on her hip. “You’re an artist, you should get picking on instinct, right?” 

“I suppose so.” Naminé was smiling, still looking over the selection of swimsuits while Xion held up her picks for Kairi and Olette. 

Olette’s was a neon blue one piece that was oddly suiting and Kairi’s was a bikini in gold and green. They weren’t her usual colors but it was a striking option. 

“Oh, that’s pretty. Let me look for others and i’ll try it on.” Kairi said. “Are you looking for one for Naminé too?” She wasn’t sure why, but she very much hated the idea of Naminé being left out.

“Yeah.” Xion gave a nod. “I got something in mind, i have haven’t found it yet.” 

“Wha- oh i don’t…” Naminé went pink. “That’s okay. You don’t have too.” 

Xion just grinned and there was this split second where she looked just like Sora. “But we gotta! You’ll need something when we go to the beach too!” 

Olette nodded. “We wouldn’t leave you behind on beach day.” 

“Right, i just…” Naminé shrugged and smiled. “I can’t swim.” 

“Oh, boy.” Kairi mirrored her smile. “You say that in front of the boys and i’m sure you’ll have half a dozen volunteers of people willing to teach you.” She paused. “Ha! I bet if we ask, Sora will take us to the mermaid world. Wouldn't that be a hell of a place to learn to swim?” 

Olette hummed, appreciating the notion. “It’s almost a shame that Sora is both taken, and an airhead. He has so many wonderful, potential, date options. Like who could compare with a mermaid date?” 

Xion snickered, moving to a new rack. “You’ve met Sora right? His idea of a date is taking Riku to play pirates.” 

“And Riku would swoon.” Kairi teased, the other three laughing. 

“I mean…” Xion added. “The pirates thing was amazing so…” 

“Sora just wants everyone around him to get the same joy out of an adventure that he does.” Naminé’s smile was warm. “I think that’s nice.” 

“Yeah.” Kairi agreed. “He’s always been that way.” Just like he’d always been Riku’s. There was a time when she was younger where that thought had stung. They would always be a trio of best friends no matter how much time passed but it had started off just Sora and Riku and no matter what else changed, that wouldn’t. 

“Ah ha!” Xion exclaimed, holding up her prize. “Found it!” 

“Found what?” Naminé asked. 

“Your suit, of course.” She handed it to Naminé who looked down right perplexed. It was a prettily designed swimsuit, the bottom of it flared out into a little ruffled skirt rather than just plain bottoms. What threw off the other three was the fact that the swimsuit was in all black with little white polka dots on the skirt. 

“I’d have thought you’d have gone for white.” Olette commented. 

“Or Pink or i dunno, something brighter.” Kairi added. It seemed a touch more to Xion’s taste then to Naminé. 

Xion’s smile was huge and Kairi knew that look. It had mischief written all over it. “Yeah, yeah. I understand. I do, but this isn’t exactly...just for Naminé.” 

“It isn’t?” Naminé asked. She was confused but she dutifully held the suit up to her chest as she looked in the mirror, head cocked to the side. 

“Nope. It’s also just a little bit for my brother.” Xion smirked and Kairi was a tad surprised to see Naminé go bright red without warning. 

“Wha-!” 

“Why would Sora care?” Olette asked, pausing before added, “Or Roxas?” 

“Ooh…” Kairi nodded. Yeah, she got it...

Xion crossed her arms and grinned. “Not them. Vanitas. It’s definitely more his taste. All cute and frilly the way Naminé likes but in black which is his color of choice.” 

“Awe.” Olette cooed. “I didn’t realize.” 

“There’s nothing going on!” Naminé nearly squeaked, clutching the swimsuit to her chest. “Not like that!” 

“Yeah,” Xion said slowly. “Real convincing.” 

Naminé was the very definition of embarrassed and Kairi was...glad. Not in a mean why but in that proud sort of way. Naminé had been born oddly and told she was an abomination. She’d spent a long time thinking it was true too. She’d gotten into her share of messes but she’d been welcomed into this great big family and found a person she connected too. 

Even if Vanitas was a damn jerk, he was nothing but soft around Naminé. 

“I dunno.” Kairi said. “You guys have been going to all of those art classes together, right?” 

“Oh, sounds like fun date ideas.” Olette said. “Not everything has to be lunches and desserts.” 

"They do that too.” Xion teased. 

Naminé just shuffled nervously. “I really don’t think it’s like that. He’s never said anything like that.” 

“Hey.” Kairi said firmly, moving up to her side and grabbing her into a one armed hug. “That’s okay. You don’t need to define what you are. Even if he’s just your best friend that’s a great thing.” 

It had Naminé leaning into her and smiling a little. “Yeah. Maybe.” 

Xion seemed to read the tension and backed off the teasing somewhat. “You know, there’s also the fact that he likely doesn’t have any more idea what he’s doing then you do. There’s a lot of Ven and Sora in the poor boy. That’s a lot of oblivious behavior to overcome.” 

Kairi pointed at her. “True. So, so true.” 

“Take it one day at time.” Olette offered. “It’s the same advice i gave Hayner. Just one day at a time and no one gets to decide what your relationship is but the two of you.” 

Naminé softened and nodded, looking much more comfortable with just a little encouragement. She was surrounded by a large number of guys too. They really needed to make shopping and hanging out together at least a monthly routine. 

“Just, you know.” Xion smiled. “Try the black one on.” 

“I’ll try it on.” Naminé rolled her eyes. 

Maybe there really was some of Kairi in her after all. 

All four of them spent another ten minutes picking through swimsuits before heading back to the changing rooms to make their final decisions. Each ended up with about three pairs to try but Xion was fairly certain her picks were going to make it to the register. 

“I love it!” Xion exclaimed, pulling the curtain back to her room to walk out and look at herself in the bigger mirror. “Yep, i’m sold. This is the one.” 

“You should at least try the others on.” Olette said, following her out and posing once in front of the mirror. It ended up staring a game between the two of them, posing over and over as Kairi came out next. 

Kairi just laughed. “Model’s both of you.” 

“Gosh, i wish.” Olette snorted. “At least i know what i want to be when i’m grown up now.” 

“What’s that?” Xion asked, she had her phone in her hand, taking a picture of herself in the mirror. 

“Like your dad’s friend.” 

Kairi and Xion both paused to look at her. “Which one?” 

“Which dad or which friend?” Olette asked. 

“Whatever helps us narrow down who you’re talking about?” Xion offered. 

Olette hummed. “Older Roxas.” 

“Cloud.” Kairi nodded. 

“Right. Last time he visited he had a friend with him. She was so freaking beautiful.” Olette explained and her eyes had gone oddly dreamy. "That's what i want to be like."

Xion’s eyebrows shot up. “Tifa? Are you crushing on Tifa?” 

Olette shrugged. “Yeah, maybe a little bit. She’s freaking gorgeous and you can’t tell me she’s not.” 

“Nope.” Xion laughed. “Just didn’t realize that’s where your tastes were.”

“I didn’t either but damn.” Olette grinned. 

Kairi just laughed, somehow not surprised. “You know, thinking about it now, Cloud knows a lot of pretty women, doesn’t he?” 

“You’d have to ask Sora to get the real answer to that one.” Xion mused, turning back to the last dressing stall. “Naminé, c’mon! Let’s see it!” 

“Do i have to?” 

“Gonna see you in a swimsuit eventually.” Kairi said.

“Not when you’re out there talking about beautiful women.” 

“Awe.” Olette said softly, appearing just outside her dressing room. “You totally count as a beautiful woman, come out. Who better to see first than us?” 

It took a good few moments for her to work up the nerve but Naminé finally pulled the curtain back and stepped out in the black swimsuit she’d trying on first. 

“Oh my god, Vani is going to freak out in the best possible way.” Xion beamed. 

Personally, Kairi thought he was going to be glued to her side, wrapping her in a beach towel to keep anyone else from looking at her but she had to admit, the dark color certainly suited her. 

“It’s lovely!” Olette agreed. 

“I gotta say it,” Kairi nodded. “Xion was right.” 

Naminé’s face was pink but she made her way out towards the mirror to look. It was slow, but a smile appeared. Kairi had to think that maybe she was starting to like the idea of dressing up for Vanitas. 

“I’ll get this one…” she muttered. 

“Ohh..” Kairi couldn’t help herself. 

Naminé shook her head and smiled. “Oh, be quiet you. Both of you.” she pointed at Xion and Kairi. “I haven’t brought up Isa and Ienzo a dozen times today.”

“Isa?” Kairi blinked, looking at Xion. 

“Ienzo?” Xion looked just as confused. 

Olette moved up beside Naminé, “But you have so you have to continue now.” 

Naminé looked some combination of flustered and excited to be gossiping like a regular teenage girl. “You didn’t think Kairi was coming just to see me every time she returns to Radiant Garden did you?” 

“No way!” Xion grinned. “You’ve been seeing Ienzo?” 

Kairi rolled her eyes. “I’ve been _chatting_ with Ienzo. He’s a smart, nice guy who will treat me like a keyblader and not a princess.” 

“Chatting.” Olette repeated. 

“Chatting.” Xion teased. 

“Oh whatever. We go to tea on occasion. Don’t start picking out our kids names.” 

Olette hummed, already thinking in a mocking gesture. “Kairi, Kairi. Kairi, means sea, right? Let’s think of a pretty water related name for your future daughter.” 

“I will literally empty out my bank account to you if you name your son Zexion.” Xion deadpanned. 

Naminé fell into a fit of giggles and Kairi couldn’t have rolled her eyes any harder if she’d tried. 

“It’s just tea! When did you and Isa become a thing?” 

Xion shrugged. “Not really sure what we are. We’re friends for sure. Roxas and Axel super don’t know how they feel about it either.” She smiled. “That part's funny. I dunno, but i’m having fun trying to figure it out.” 

“That’s actually probably a really mature why to go about it.” Olette commented. 

“Thanks.” Xion said. “Just sent him a picture of me in my new suit and he likes it.” She held up her phone. 

“Xion!” Kairi was… well a little scandalized. How was she so bold and so not embarrassed?! 

“What?” Xion shrugged, a smile pulling at her lips. “Wanted to make sure he liked it.” 

Naminé sighed as if feeling the second hand embarrassment Xion hadn’t felt at all. “Well, it does look very nice on you.” 

“Thank you.” Xion chuckled. 

Olette just shook her head, more amused then she was going to admit. “So when is this beach trip?” 

Kairi shrugged, assuming Xion knew. "Well?"

“Dunno right off.” Xion said. “I know papa just took dad to Destiny Island for the first time and i thought i’d hold off a while, you know? Let them have some alone time. They were in like, this honeymoon frame of mind i think.” 

“That makes you think that?” Kairi perked up. 

“They took dad’s gummi ship rather than papa’s dark corridors. Aerith said they were just prolonging the trip to make it last longer. It seemed, i dunno, romantic or something. I don’t want to interrupt them.” Xion explained. 

“That might be the sweetest thing i’ve ever heard.” Olette muttered. “I’m glad. You need a chance to reconnect even when you’ve loved the same person a long time. Good for them.” 

Naminé seemed to agree. “They both constantly take care of other people. It’s nice to let them have a little alone time. We can go to the beach later.” 

Kairi nodded. “You know, we could always stay at my house?” she offered. Her house was considerably bigger than Sora’s or Riku’s and her adopted father was still the mayor. 

“Ohh,” Xion smiled. “That’s a very kind idea.” 

“We’ll work it out.” Olette agreed. “C’mon then. Let’s get changed again. I assume we’ve all picked out our winners.” 

“Yes!” Xion struck a victory pose making the other three laugh. Who would have thought she’d end up with an eye for these things. 

Naminé headed back to her dressing room. “What do you think about going to lunch.” 

“Oh, you haven’t been to the bistro yet!” Olette cheered. “It’s super good.” 

“Sounds perfect.” Kairi grinned, appreciating this break more than she might have a year prior. When all she’d had before was school and time for her friends, this kind of thing had just been normal. Now with magic lessons and keyblade training and the occasional _mission_ , moments like this really needed to be cherished. 

Maybe next time she’d invite Aqua along. Her teacher could use a little rest and relaxation too. Everyone needed a day off from time to time with a group of people they could actually talk to.

**Author's Note:**

> Series Order 
> 
> Gifts  
> A Home that Heals  
> First Adventure  
> Tourney  
> Broken Chain  
>  **Secrets Kept**  
>  Design Time. (set during chapter 5 of Secrets Kept)   
> Judgement (Set during chapter 5 of Secrets Kept)  
> Impart your Wisdom  
> Reunions  
> Split Chain  
> Look to the Rain (Flashback scenes set about 8 years prior)  
> Breakthrough  
> Misfits  
> Homes store memories   
> New Normal


End file.
